


With A Shiver In My Bones

by Wagnetic



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: Marcus keeps Esca warm.





	With A Shiver In My Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiokra/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [With A Shiver In My Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562710) by [WTF_The_Eagle_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2019/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2019)



> The title is from the 10,000 Maniacs song "Like the Weather." I used the prompts: hurt/comfort, huddling for warmth, cuddling, and "anything involving necks and kissing."

Esca is shivering. At first Marcus thinks he must be imagining it, but no, he sees it again and again. Marcus hears Esca’s teeth chatter and sees how his body shudders with it.

It is none of Marcus’s affair. He knows he should not be here at all, standing in the doorway to Esca’s bedchamber, but Marcus has been restless at night without the sound of Esca’s even breathing beside him. He is grateful for his uncle, the baths, a roof over his head, but sometimes he wishes it was still just him and Esca making their way through wild lands together.

Esca’s teeth chatter again, and he makes a pained noise in his sleep, and Marcus goes to him. Marcus reaches out a hand to touch Esca’s shoulder and wake him from whatever dream plagues him, but somehow his course shifts and he places his hand to Esca’s cheek. His skin is too warm by far. Marcus lets his hand linger there for a moment, just barely resisting the desire to brush his thumb along the curve of Esca’s cheekbone. When he goes to pull his hand back, Esca makes a sleepy, complaining sound and covers Marcus’s hand with his own.

“Cold,” Esca says, his eyes still closed. “I am so cold, and you are so warm.” His voice is quiet and cracked and Marcus can only just make out the words. Then Esca does open his eyes. “Stay,” he says, and gives a weak tug on Marcus’s tunic with his other hand.

“You are feverish,” Marcus says. Esca scoffs at him.

“I ask you to warm my bed only in the most literal sense. I do not fear for my virtue.” Marcus does not ask if Esca is sure he wants Marcus so close, or if Esca would want this if he was well. Though he would like to ask, he is sure it would only irritate Esca. And, Marcus admits to himself, he does not want Esca to change his mind. He disentangles himself from Esca’s grasp, and lowers himself to the bed carefully, as the chill has stiffened his leg. To his surprise, Esca turns and… Marcus can think of no word to describe what he does other than “cuddle.” Esca squirms and moves Marcus’s limbs about until they lie together with arms around one another and Esca’s face rests against Marcus’s neck. Marcus feels Esca’s contented hum more than he hears it. 

Soon, the breath against Marcus’s neck becomes slow and even. In the morning, Marcus will send for a healer, but for now, he tries to memorize the feeling of Esca’s body pressed against his. As he gives into sleep at last, he thinks he feels Esca’s mouth move against his neck in something that could be a kiss.


End file.
